


Code Name: BLUE (Enigma)

by Kusumah01



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: Empat orang berbeda karakter dan latar belakang dipertemukan oleh benang merah takdir. Akankah langkah itu menjadi beriringan? Ataukah rahasia akan membuat mereka seperti orang asing?Seventeen Soonhoon & MeanieGenre: Mature, Drama, Romance, Hurt & Comfort, Slice of life, Yaoi a.k.a boys love.





	1. Chapter 1: A Loner

Chapter 1: A Loner

 

Suara-suara itu semakin mengeras setiap detiknya. Memenuhi ruangan yang semula hening. Ia menghela nafas kesal; mulutnya mengerucut dan pandangan mata hitam kecoklatannya menajam.

'Sialan! Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa?' Gerutunya dalam hati. Matanya tak henti-henti menatap tajam; menusuk.

Rambut merahnya terurai, hampir menutupi matanya saat ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal. Ia jengah. Tubuhnya kaku dan giginya bergemeletuk; menahan amarah yang seiring waktu makin membumbung tinggi hingga akhirnya tidak terbendung lagi.

BRAK!

Bunyi meja yang dihantam keras pun terdengar. Mendadak semuanya menjadi sunyi senyap. Ia memandang sekelilingnya; menatap wajah-wajah itu satu persatu dengan tatapannya yang seolah ingin membunuh.

"Diam kalian semua!" Teriaknya; tangannya terkepal dan pandangannya menghunus tajam. Semuanya terdiam memandanginya hingga beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya suara-suara itu kembali berdengung nyaring; memekakkan telinganya.

"Dasar brengsek!" Ucapnya kembali mengumpat. Ia memandangi orang-orang itu kembali sebelum menghela nafas kasar dan kemudian berjalan dengan emosi masih memuncak; debaman pintu yang dibanting terdengar namun tak sedikitpun dipedulikan.

 

-*-

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang sunyi itu tanpa menimbulkan suara; hampir seperti hantu. Bola mata berwarna hitam keabuan itu menatap malas lorong yang biasanya penuh sesak dengan orang yang kini sepi karena kelas sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tangan yang kulitnya putih seperti porselen itu perlahan menyibak surainya yang hitam legam dengan sedikit aksen kebiruan. Ia berdecak pelan; menikmati suasana hening di lorong itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian menutup matanya. Perlahan ia menarik nafas, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

'Ah, ini terasa menyenangkan.' Ucapnya dalam hati; senyuman masih terpatri di wajahnya sebelum menghilang; wajahnya berubah datar.

"Pikiran yang bodoh." Ujarnya pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali sebelum sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menabraknya hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin itu.

Ia menengadah dan sesosok pria berambut merah lengkap dengan wajah masam itu menyapanya penglihatannya.

Pria berambut merah itu tak mengucapkan apapun; hanya melotot dan kemudian berlalu, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia menghela nafas dan perlahan berdiri; tak menghiraukan celananya yang kotor. Ia berdiri di lorong itu; memandangi si rambut merah dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan hingga menghilang dari pandangan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

-*-

Mata coklat itu bercahaya saat ia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Dan ia pun menghela nafas dalam hati.

'Ini membuang waktuku saja. Mengapa mereka masih di sini?' Pikirnya dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum. Beberapa gadis bahkan berteriak histeris saat melihatnya tersenyum.

Ia menyibak surai pirangnya perlahan dan tak lama sudut matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah berlalu dengan cepat tanpa ada yang memperdulikan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'Andaikan saja aku bisa bebas pergi seperti itu.' Ujarnya dalam hati namun dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, ia menepis pikiran itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada tempat dimana sosok merah itu menghilang. 

-*-

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."  
'Kenapa?' Ia bertanya dalam hatinya. Namun masih tetap berdiri di sana sembari menatap wanita yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu. Mata hitamnya perlahan terlihat kosong seiring dengan berlalunya waktu.

"Kamu memang tampan. Tapi kamu membosankan. Dan ucapanmu itu..."  
Ia terus menerus menatap wanita itu; perlahan ia mulai mati rasa. Ia sedikit berjengit saat wanita itu terus berbicara tanpa henti.

'Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?' Ia berteriak dalam hati; bibirnya tak bergerak. Bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia terluka.

"Anggap saja kau tak pernah mengenalku." Ujar wanita itu lagi. Dan ia hanya mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman palsu terpasang di wajahnya. Ia bergeming; menatap sosok wanita itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya; menatap langit sambil menahan air mata.

Rambut coklatnya bergerak-gerak perlahan diterpa angin. Dan sebuah isakan akhirnya terlepas dari mulutnya. Bahunya bergetar hingga suara berdebam membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Ia memutar tubuhnya bertepatan dengan matanya yang menangkap sesosok orang berambut merah memasuki gudang peralatan; meninggalkan pintunya terbuka lebar setelah membentur tembok dengan keras.

"Wow... itu sungguh diluar dugaan." Ujarnya pelan. Suaranya bergetar di akhir kalimat; senyuman getir terpatri di wajahnya.

-*-


	2. Chapter 2: Teardrops in the Rain

Chapter 2: Teardrops in the Rain

Bola mata berwarna coklat gelap itu menatapnya tajam dan semakin menyipit; menatapnya tak suka seiring detik berlalu. Sebuah helaan nafas terlepas dari bibir semi tebalnya ketika wajah masam pria pendek berambut merah itu menjadi semakin masam; persis seperti jeruk purut.

"Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu padaku, Tuan Lee?" tanya pria bersurai hitam legam dengan sedikit aksen kebiruan itu. Alisnya berkerut bingung dan mata sipitnya menatap wajah pria yang berdiri di depannya sambil bersidekap; mencari jawaban. Namun hanya hening dan tatapan tajam menuntut yang ia dapatkan dari pertanyaannya itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Baiklah, Ia akan mengabaikan saja bocah pendek itu.

"Kau menduduki pohonku." Geram pria berambut merah itu. Dan ia pun berkedip; mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap datar wajah pria di depannya itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Ujarnya memastikan. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Namun kembali pria itu hanya berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Gurat kemarahan terpampang jelas pada wajah berpipi sedikit bulat namun tirus itu. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri persis di depan pria itu.

"Berapa umur anda, Tuan Lee? Lima tahun?" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Ia tak habis pikir, orang ini marah padanya hanya karena ia duduk di bawah pohon yang katanya miliknya itu? Oh, ayolah, pohon ini milik sekolah, bukan miliknya.

Sebuah dengusan menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya; lengkap dengan mata yang melotot kesal. Ia terkekeh, mata sipitnya sedikit melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Ia pun tersenyum kemudian berjalan menjauhi sosok pria itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada kelas, Tuan Lee Jihoon?" ujarnya setelah beberapa langkah, menatap melalui bahunya.

"Hal yang sama berlaku padamu, Tuan Kwon Soonyoung." Jawab pria berambut merah itu dingin. Ia terkekeh kembali dan dengan tangan di saku celana, Ia melangkah kembali, meninggalkan pria itu.

'Such a feisty little one...'

-*-

"Wah, wah, wah... Lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini." Ujarnya. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat matanya menatap sosok pria tinggi berambut pirang yang tengah berjongkok di depannya itu.

"Bersembunyi dari para penggemarmu, Tuan Kim?"

Pria berambut pirang itu menoleh dengan sangat cepat, membuatnya sedikit merasa khawatir orang itu akan mematahkan lehernya sendiri karenanya. Yah, meskipun itu tidak terjadi, paling hanya akan terkilir.

"Ah, ternyata hanya kau." Ujar pria itu sambil membuang nafas lega.

"Apa yang selebriti sekolah ini lakukan dengan berjongkok di semak-semak sementara kelas sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu?" tanyanya. Dan lelaki itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh, tolong, jika kau tidak menyadarinya, kelas akan segera berakhir. Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apakah kau membolos lagi, Tuan Kwon? Untuk apa? Merokok lagi?" balas pria itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kim Minggyu."

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, Kwon." Ujar pria itu ketus. Ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan kemudian berlalu pergi; meninggalkan pria berambut pirang itu untuk bertindak sesuka hatinya.

'Berpura-pura itu merepotkan...'

-*-

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, Jeon." Ujarnya dingin saat ia berdiri tepat di belakang pria bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan surai kecoklatan. Sesaat tubuh pria itu menegang sebelum akhirnya bergeser untuk memberinya jalan tanpa sekalipun berbalik atau melihatnya.

"Maaf." Ujar lelaki itu pelan. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya, mata hitam keabuannya menatap sosok itu dengan penuh keingin tahuan.

"Kamu dicampakkan lagi, ya?" pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Pria itu berbalik dengan cepat dan menatap nyalang padanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kwon." Geram pria itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta."

"Kau mengolokku, Kwon." Geram pria itu lagi; tatapannya menusuk seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak mengolokmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf jika perkataanku menyinggungmu." Ujarnya dan kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

'Hidup itu menyebalkan. Tetapi perempuan itu lebih merepotkan ketimbang kehidupan itu sendiri."

-*-

Ia berjalan perlahan. Tangannya kembali menyibak rambutnya. Sekali lagi ia kembali menemukan dirinya berada di lorong sepi itu lagi. Bola mata hitam keabuan itu kini terpaku menatap keluar jendela pada langit yang sekarang tak berawan. Bibirnya perlahan bergetar pelan membuatnya dengan segera menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menghentikan getaran itu. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sebuah rintihan keluar dari mulutnya.

Matanya terbelalak sedangkan tangannya dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Namun satu rintihan kembali terlepas begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar. Segera, ia bergerak mundur, menjauhi jendela itu. Ia terus melangkah mundur, tanpa melihat hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti dengan punggung membentur tembok. Tubuhnya menegang sebelum akhirnya merosot ke lantai.

Dia terduduk di sana dengan tangan yang masih menutupi mulutnya. Sebuah isakan pilu terdengar dan mata itu semakin terbuka lebar, badannya bergetar hebat dengan setiap usaha yang ia lakukan untuk membungkam dirinya sendiri. Namun semuanya sia-sia belaka saat rintihan dan isakan keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa terbendung lagi.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas yang disertai bau amis yang menguar, mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dan ia pun akhirnya menyerah dalam usahanya membungkam dirinya sendiri. Tangannya perlahan terangkat; menyentuh wajahnya yang basah.

Setetes air membasahi ujung jarinya. Ia menunduk, menatap kosong tangannya yang basah. Perlahan semakin banyak air yang mengalir, membasahi wajahnya dan juga jemarinya. Dan kini tangannya yang basah bernoda merah itu bergetar.

"Dia aneh. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Diam..." lirihnya.

"Dia monster!"

"Diam!" geramnya.

"Dia iblis! Tak ada manusia yang mengeluarkan darah saat menangis."

"DIAM!" teriaknya keras sembari memegangi kepalanya. Namun suara-suara itu tetap bergema di dalam kepalanya dan semakin keras. Ia merintih dan air mata darah itu mengalir semakin deras.

"Kwon Soonyoung?" sebuah suara rendah yang nyaris berupa bisikan itu menyapa telinganya. Ia terlonjak dan dengan cepat menegadahkan wajahnya, dengan air mata berwarna semerah darah masih mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Matanya membulat kaget menatap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

 

"...Jihoon..."

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo!  
> Part kedua sudah terbit.  
> Apakah kalian menyukainya?
> 
> Salam,  
> -dRe-


	3. Chapter 3: Between Us

**Chapter 3: Between Us**

 

_‘Ah, penggemar sialan! Tak bisakah sehari saja tidak mengerubungiku?! Sial!’_ Rutuknya dalam hati sementara mata coklatnya masih menatap awas sekeliling. Saat ini ia tengah berjongkok di balik semak-semak; berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh besar dan warna rambut pirangnya yang mencolok dari kejaran para pengemar fanatiknya. Ia lelah dan muak selalu dikejar-kejar dan dikerubungi oleh mereka setiap hari. Dan hari ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Serta merta ia kembali merunduk rendah, hidungnya hampir saja mencium tanah; saat segerombolan gadis lewat tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi sembari berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Ia kemudian menarik nafas lega saat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaannya.

_‘Hah, syukurlah mereka tidak-’_

“Wah, wah, wah… Lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini.”

Suara seseorang dari balik punggungnya itu membuatnya sontak memalingkan wajahnya; kaget. Mata coklatnya pun beradu dengan sepasang mata hitam keabu-abuan yang sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

“Ah, rupanya hanya kau.” Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega; senang karena ternyata sosok itu bukan salah satu dari para penggemarnya. Dan pria di depannya itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

“Apa yang selebriti sekolah ini lakukan dengan berjongkok di semak-semak sementara kelas sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu?” tanya lelaki itu penasaran; membuatnya merotasikan bola matanya malas saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan lelaki di depannya ini.

_‘Hah, dimulai katanya? Apa karena saking sipitnya sampai dia tak melihat ini sudah jam berapa?’_

“Oh, tolong, jika kau tidak menyadarinya, kelas akan segera berakhir. Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apakah kau membolos lagi, Tuan Kwon? Untuk apa? Merokok lagi?” dengusnya kesal.

“Itu bukan urusanmu, Kim Mingyu.” Ujar pria itu dingin. Tak ada lagi binar penasaran terpancar dari matanya; hanya wajah datarnya yang kini menatapnya. Ia mendengus; senyuman sinis terpampang di wajahnya. Matanya menatap datar sosok pria berperawakan tanggung di depannya.

“Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, Kwon.” Balasnya ketus. Pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya menggedikkan bahunya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kim Mingyu seorang diri.

Pria jangkung itu memandangi sosok pemuda Kwon hingga menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan.

“Hah! Siapapun yang mengatakan Kwon Soonyoung itu bisu, pasti gila dan tuli!” Gerutunya sambil mengurut dada sementara matanya kembali melihat ke sekeliling dengan gusar.

“Ah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum para gadis itu menemukanku.” Gumamnya pelan dan kemudian mulai merangkak menjauhi tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa meter ia pun berhenti. Ia berjongkok kemudian berdiri perlahan; membersihkan celananya yang kotor sebelum kembali berjalan dengan langkah kaku.

_‘Aish! Sungguh konyol! Kenapa aku malah merangkak seperti itu?! Ah, ini gara-gara penggemar sialan dan si Kwon ‘bisu’ itu!’_

Ia terus menggerutu dan mencaci maki dirinya sendiri; kesal dengan kekonyolan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Beruntung tak ada orang yang melihat tingkah konyolnya itu. Ia pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sesuatu membuatnya berhenti mendadak dan kembali berjongkok di balik semak-semak.

“Hm? Bukankah itu Lee Jihoon? Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Tidur siang?” ujarnya sembari beringsut mendekat, ke arah seorang pria dengan perawakan pendek dan berambut merah yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

Matanya melebar perlahan dan mulutnya terbuka; tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat. Ia berkedip beberapa kali kemudian kembali menatap lekat; mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan tanpa ia sadari.

“Tidak mungkin…” ujarnya sedikit keras.

“Siapa di sana?!” seruan keras dari mulut si mungil berambut merah membuatnya tersadar dan kembali merunduk dengan cepat sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan; panik seketika menjalari tubuhnya.

“Sial!” ucapnya pelan; kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

_‘Aish! Habislah aku sekarang!’_

“SIAPA DI SANA?!!” Pria berambut merah itu kembali berteriak; membuatnya terdiam kaku sebelum cepat-cepat kembali merangkak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup aman dan memastikan tidak ada yang mengejarnya, pria bertubuh jangkung itu kemudian berhenti dan menghela nafas lega. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di tanah dengan punggung bersender pada batang pohon; tak peduli jika hal itu akan membuat pakaiannya kotor. Yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah dirinya kini bisa bernafas lega.

“Hah, hampir saja.” ujarnya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

 

-*-

 

**BAMM!!**

Kaget dengan bunyi keras itu membuatnya memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk kemudian melihat sosok lelaki tinggi kurus berambut kecoklatan yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk; masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas yang hampir kosong itu. Dan ia pun kembali menghela nafas lega untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

_‘Kenapa orang senang sekali membuatku terkejut hari ini?’_

“Kau mengagetkan ku saja, Jeon Wonwoo.” Ujarnya sembari kembali bersandar pada kursinya; merasakan seluruh energinya seolah terhisap keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia pun mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya.

“Maaf.” Gumam pria berambut kecoklatan itu pelan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Mendengar nada enggan dari pria itu membuat rasa penasarannya tiba-tiba meningkat. Ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap pada sosok pria itu; penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Terjadi sesuatu?” tanyanya.

“Aku yakin itu bukan urusanmu, Kim Mingyu.” Pria bermarga Jeon itu menjawab dengan ketus. Ia pun menatap lelaki itu dengan alis terangkat dan kemudian menggedikkan bahunya.

“Hey, tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya, Jeon.” Ujarnya datar. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya tajam sebelum kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang hanya beberapa meja di depan bangku yang sedang ia duduki; mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Ia menatap pria itu lekat tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun; matanya mengikuti pergerakan Jeon Wonwoo dengan seksama. Dan ia pun menyadari mata lelaki itu tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca dan memerah; membuatnya berasumsi bahwa pria di depannya ini baru saja menangis.

_‘Ia mungkin baru saja dicampakkan oleh gadisnya.’_ Pikirnya dan kemudian membuang nafas pelan saat lelaki itu berbalik dan kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kelas dan dalam diam ia mendengar langkah kaki itu perlahan semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari ruang dengarnya.

“ _And here I am trying to get rid of my damn fangirls._ ” kekehnya pelan sembari menghela nafas berat dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela kelas.

-*-


	4. Chapter 4: No More

**Chapter 4: No More**

 

Pria bertubuh tinggi kurus, berambut coklat dan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam itu berdiri diam di sudut jalan menuju ke arah gudang belakang. Matanya menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya menunduk hingga surai coklat itu bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menengadah; menutup matanya perlahan dan kembali membukanya. Tangannya menyapu wajahnya dengan kasar; gurat sedih dan kecewa terpancar jelas di wajah tirus itu.

_“Mengapa semuanya selalu berakhir seperti ini?”_ pikirnya dengan mata menerawang; menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

“Kau menghalangi jalanku, Jeon.” Suara rendah sedikit serak yang berasal dari belakangnya itu membuatnya menegang seketika. Dengan langkah kaku, ia pun menggeser badannya tanpa sekalipun berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Ia sudah tahu. Suara itu milik si “bisu” Kwon Soonyoung; si pangeran kampus yang dingin.

“Maaf.” Ujarnya pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Samar, ia mendengar lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan.

“Kau dicampakkan lagi, ya?” ujarnya. Dan seketika ia pun berbalik; matanya menatap nyalang.

“Itu bukan urusanmu, Kwon.” Geramnya rendah menahan amarah yang entah mengapa perlahan menguasai dirinya.

“Tenanglah. Aku hanya mengatakan fakta.” Jawab pria itu; tenang. Matanya yang masih menatap lekat membuat pria bersurai hitam legam dengan aksen kebiruan itu menghela nafas kembali.

“Kau mengolokku, Kwon.” Ujarnya.

“Aku tidak mengolokmu, Jeon Wonwoo. Maaf jika perkataanku menyinggungmu.” Ujar lelaki itu sebelum pergi berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih diliputi emosi; berdiri tegap, menatap punggung si Kwon yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

“Sial!” makinya kesal; tangan terkepal menahan geram. Dan masih dengan emosi membumbung tinggi, ia pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

-*-

 

**BAMM!!**

Pintu itu terbanting keras membentur dinding ketika ia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas yang ia kira sudah tidak berpenghuni; emosi masih memenuhi pikirannya. Membuatnya tak perduli dengan sekitar. Kepalanya penuh berjejal dengan berbagai hal; terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

“Kau mengagetkan ku saja, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Suara lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang mencolok, menyambutnya; menyapa gendang telinganya dan membuatnya tersadar dari berbagai macam hal yang berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ia pun menoleh; menatap lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursi di dekat jendela, tak jauh dari tempat duduk miliknya sendiri. Kim Mingyu.

“Maaf.” Gumamnya lirih sembari tetap berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan kepala tertunduk, hendak membereskan barang bawaannya.

“Terjadi sesuatu?”

Pertanyaan pria itu membuat rahangnya kembali terkatup rapat; menahan gejolak emosi yang kembali menyeruak.

“Aku yakin itu bukan urusanmu, Kim Mingyu.” Sahutnya ketus. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian rasa bersalah menyergapnya; membuatnya meremat tangannya sendiri.

“Hey, tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya, Jeon.” Ucap pria itu datar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mendesah pelan dan kembali pada tujuan awalnya; mengemasi barang-barangnya, mencoba mengabaikan sosok lelaki tinggi itu yang kini terlihat asik memandangi jendela kelas.

Segera setelah semua barangnya terkemas rapih dalam tasnya, ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas; meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri, diiringi dengan bunyi debaman pintu yang ia tutup tepat saat kakinya menjejak di lorong.

“Kau memang brengsek, Jeon.” Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri; merasa seperti orang bodoh karena sudah membentak Kim Mingyu begitu saja.

-*-

 

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dan meremat rambutnya kesal. Rasa bersalah itu masing menghantuinya; lengkap dengan wajah Kim Mingyu yang berputar-putar dibenaknya.

“Aish! Sudahlah.” Dengusnya lelah; berdiri termangu di depan pintu kelas dari lima menit yang lalu. Dan dengan langkah sedikit menghentak, ia pun berlalu; menuju lorong pintu keluar dengan kepala menunduk sebelum terpental ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk beberapa detik kemudian.

Ia mendongak sembari meringis pelan; bokongnya nyeri akibat berciuman dengan lantai yang keras. Pandangannya mendarat pada sepasang kaki berhiaskan sepatu kets lusuh yang dipakai serampangan dan celana jeans sobek di lutut. Kemudian merambat naik pada tubuh mungil berbalut kemeja yang terlihat kebesaran; dan terus naik pada wajah dingin yang menatapnya lekat sebelum berhenti pada surai merah yang membuatnya terkesiap dan menahan nafas. Di depannya berdiri Lee Jihoon; lelaki mungil yang terkenal dengan julukan si preman kampus, lengkap dengan wajah masamnya.

“Maaf.” Ujarnya lirih dengan masih terduduk kaku. Pria itu hanya menatapnya lekat tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun; masih dengan wajah masamnya sebelum berlalu kemudian. Tak sedikitpun menghiraukan dirinya. Langkah pria kecil itu terlihat terburu-buru; membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya secara tak sadar; bertanya-tanya, sebelum sosok akhirnya hilang di ujung lorong. Dan ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya; bahunya kembali bergetar pelan.

-*-


	5. Chapter 5: Man like Me

**Chapter 5: Man like Me**

 

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa. Surai merahnya bergerak perlahan seiring dengan kaki pendeknya yang berbalut sepatu kets lusuh yang ia pakai asal itu, dengan lincah menapaki anak tangga satu per satu. Mata hitam kecoklatan miliknya bergerak liar mengamati sekeliling dengan alis yang bertaut. Ia mendesah pelan saat mata tajamnya menangkap seberkas cahaya berasal dari jendela di ujung tangga.

_“Sedikit lagi…”_

Ia pun menghela nafas lega ketika kakinya kini menginjak lantai tiga; dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya. Detik berselang, ia pun menegakkan badannya kemudian melangkahkan kaki mungilnya; hendak berjalan ke arah jendela favoritnya. Namun langkah itu seketika terhenti dan mata semi sipitnya membelalak lebar.

Di sana; tepat di bawah jendela yang menghadap tangga, terdapat sesosok manusia sedang duduk meringkuk.

Nafasnya kembali tercekat saat ia melihat siapa sosok yang sedang duduk meringkuk itu. Kwon Soonyoung, si “pangeran bisu” yang telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati beberapa jam lalu. Kekagetannya bertambah tatkala sosok yang dilihatnya itu duduk meringkuk dengan badan yang bergetar hebat disertai sedan tangis yang tertahan. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terlihat dari si pemilik surai hitam legam yang biasanya tenang dan pendiam.

“Soonyoung?” ujarnya lirih namun cukup keras terdengar di lorong yang sunyi itu; membuat si pemuda Kwon mengangkat wajah dan kemudian menatap horor padanya; dengan pipi yang berlumuran darah dan beberapa tetes darah yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

Lee Jihoon pun berdiri membatu dengan mulut terbuka dan otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja buntu.

“…Jihoon…”

Ia tersentak; tersadar dari kekagetannya. Dengan segera ia pun membuang muka dan terbatuk pelan; menghindari tatapan pemuda Kwon yang masih terduduk kaku. Keheningan yang canggung memenuhi udara.

“Uh…” ujarnya mencoba hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun bibirnya yang biasanya lancar mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah dan makian itu mendadak kelu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya itu sehingga ia pun mengatupkan kembali rahangnya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan; memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda Kwon. Dan tepat setelah dirinya berdiri di samping pria itu, dengan segera kaki mungilnya menendang Kwon Soonyoung; membuatnya terguling ke samping, hampir tersungkur dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Ia kembali terbatuk pelan; mengintip dari balik bahu dengan ujung matanya dan mendapati bola mata berwarna hitam keabuan itu tengah memandanginya lekat dan penuh tanda tanya. Dengan sedikit gugup ia merogoh ke dalam saku celananya lagi; menarik sebungkus rokok beserta pematiknya.

“Kau menghalangi jalan.” Ujarnya pendek sembari menarik sebatang rokok, meletakannya di antara kedua bilah bibir tipisnya dan menyalakannya. Dan si pemuda Kwon masih tetap memandanginya lekat.

“Apa?” ujarnya ketus. Membuat pemuda Kwon berkedip dan kembali memandanginya. Ia kembali menghela nafas; asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya.

“Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?” ujarnya lagi. Pemuda Kwon kembali berkedip sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak ada.” Ujar si Kwon dengan suara serak dan perlahan menyeka wajahnya; menghilangkan bekas jejak air mata semerah darah. Tubuhnya kini telah bersandar sepenuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya sembari mendesah pelan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda Kwon sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Lee Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menghisap rokoknya. Mata tajamnya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Sekilas, ia kembali menoleh, menatap sosok pemuda Kwon itu dalam sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela; bertopang dagu dengan sebatang rokok menyala terapit di belah bibirnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya.

“…”

“Terima kasih, Lee.”

 

-*-

 

Bibir mungil nan tipis itu kembali menggerutu; mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah yang ia tahu. Kaki pendeknya kini kembali melangkah terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga dan setengah berlari melintasi lorong menuju pintu gerbang keluar kampus.

“Ah, sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa?” gerutunya pelan sambil menyugar rambutnya ke belakang. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan sederhana yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan kembali mengumpat. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah; berbelok menuju lorong terakhir sebelum sesuatu menabraknya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah; berdiri terpaku memandangi pria yang jatuh terduduk di depanya.

“Maaf.” Ujar pria bermarga Jeon itu lirih dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dan masih terduduk di lantai. Ia hanya diam dan menatap lekat pria berbadan ringkih itu sebelum kemudian teringat bahwa ia sudah terlambat dan segera berlalu pergi menuju ke parkiran kampus.

 

-*-

 

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memarkirkan motornya tepat di pekarangan sebuah rumah sederhana bertuliskan “Panti Asuhan Tujuh Belas” sembari mendesah lega karena jalanan yang sedikit sepi membuatnya bisa sampai lebih cepat. Setelah meletakan helm yang ia kenakan, ia pun turun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah itu.

“Aku datang!”

“Jihoonie hyung!” Seru seorang bocah kecil yang berlari menghampiri dan kemudian memeluk kakinya erat. Ia pun berjongkok; menyamakan pandangannya dengan bocah yang baru berumur empat tahun itu.

“Hey, Channie, maaf hyung terlambat.” Ujarnya sembari mengusak rambut si bocah pelan; senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian memeluknya erat; membuatnya tertawa kecil dan segera menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Di mana Kwannie dan Hansolie, Channie?” tanyanya saat ia tak melihat dua sosok bocah lain yang biasanya akan datang berlari menyambutnya bersama Lee Chan.

“Kwanie hyung dan Hansol hyung sedang di dapur membantu Papa Han memasak.” Ujar bocah itu sembari memainkan ujung kerah pakaian yang dipakai Jihoon.

“Hyung, hyung!”

“Ya, Channie?”

“Tahu tidak, hyung? Papa Han memasak banyak makanan kesukaan Jihoonie hyung!” Ujar bocah itu lagi sembari tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang tanggal satu.

“Oh, benarkah?”

“Yup!”

“Ah, kau sudah datang, Jihoon-ah. Bagaimana kuliahmu?”

“Ah, Seungcheol hyung.” Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyapa pria lebih tua yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur itu.

“Kuliahku baik, hyung” tambahnya. “Jeonghan hyung masih di dapur?”

Pria itu –Choi Seungcheol– menggangguk sembari tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka; tangannya terulur hendak mengambil Chan dari gendongan.

“Ya, kau temuilah dia di sana.” Ujarnya yang kini telah menggendong Chan yang dengan segera memeluk lehernya.

“Daddy, aku ingin menonton TV!” seru Chan sembari menarik-narik baju Seungcheol. Membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas kecil dengan senyum di wajahnya; mengusak kepala bocah itu dengan sayang.

“Iya, Channie, kita akan menonton TV.”

“Aku mau menonton kartun, Daddy!”

“Iya, sayang.”

Jihoon tersenyum memandangi mereka hingga menghilang dari pandangan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

“Hyung, aku datang.” Ujarnya pelan.

“Jihoon hyung!”

“Uji hyung!”

“Woah! Woah! Pelan-pelan, Kwannie, Hansolie.” Ujarnya sembari tersenyum dan menepuk kepala kedua bocah yang kini memeluk kakinya erat.

“Hyungie kenapa terlambat?” tanya bocah gembil berpipi bulat, Boo Seungkwan, yang baru berumur lima tahun itu antusias. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu; sedikit kecewa karena Jihoon datang terlambat.

“Maaf, Kwannie. Hyungie ada urusan dulu tadi di kampus.” Ujarnya sembari tersenyum pada si gembil yang cemberut sementara bocah lainnya yang berwajah indo bernama lengkap Hansol Vernon Chwe itu hanya menggelayut manja di kakinya.

“Tapi kan ini hari ulang tahun hyungie!” ujar si gembil sedikit merajuk.

“Kwannie, sudah. Yang penting sekarang Jihoon hyung kan sudah datang, sekarang Kwannie bantu Papa, ya? Panggilkan Channie dan Daddy.”

“Tapi, Papa….”

“Sudah, sana panggilkan adikmu dan Daddy. Kita makan.” Potong Jeonghan sambil menepuk kepala Seungkwan lembut.

“Baiklah. Ayo, Vernonie!” ujar Seungkwan sembari menarik lengan Hansol dan disambut anggukan darinya. Dua bocah sebaya itu pun melangkah keluar dapur sambil berpegangan tangan; membuat Jihoon dan Jeonghan tersenyum. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Hansol berbalik dan berlari mendekati Jihoon; memandanginya lekat.

“Kenapa Hansolie?”

“Sayang Uji hyung!” Ujar bocah itu sembari memeluk kakinya erat sebelum kembali berbalik dan berlari keluar; tertawa kecil diikuti Seungkwan yang mengejarnya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi kedua bocah itu sedangkan Jeonghan sudah sibuk menata piring dan makanan di meja makan.

“Vernonie tunggu Kwannie!”

“Cepat, Kwannie! Aku sudah lapar!”

“Iya, iya, ini Kwannie sudah cepat, Vernonie.”

“Kwannie, cepat panggil Daddy dan Channie, perutku sudah berbunyi…”

“Iya, Vernonie. Daddy! Channie! Makan!! Vernonie sudah lapar!!”

 

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos given ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Setelah hanya menjadi reader selama hampir dua tahun, akhirnya terbit juga FF berbahasa Indonesia ini setelah sekian lama hanya menulis dalam bahasa Inggris.
> 
> FF ini merupakan gubahan dari novel original character berbahasa Inggris saya yang terbengkalai tak tergarap bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hingga akhirnya tergelitik untuk diubah menjadi FF.
> 
> Mungkin akan membosankan, mengingat saya mencoba membiasakan kembali menulis dengan bahasa Indonesia setelah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih banyak menulis dengan bahasa Inggris.
> 
> Well, selamat menikmati. Feedback positif akan sangat membantu.
> 
> Salam,  
> -dRe-
> 
> P.S.  
> Saya punya beberapa akun seperti ini dan blog serta beberapa nama pena.  
> Kalian bisa melihat dan mengunjunginya jika berminat. Link ada pada profile.


End file.
